


Riverland Storm

by WadingThroughThePond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Lust, Protection, Secret Relationship, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadingThroughThePond/pseuds/WadingThroughThePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm threatens fever to anyone in its midst. Catelyn Stark commands the Riverland guards to wash and cloth Jaime Lannister before giving him rest in a tent - her tent - so the Starks do not lose their most valuable prisoner. Catelyn has been drinking and Jaime makes fun of her until emotions spill...</p><p>Feedback appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverland Storm

_It was the right decision_ thought Catelyn, reassuring herself.

Once Robb’s anger had ceased, he would thank her for her concern of their prisoner’s wellbeing. Surely he would understand why his mother had released him from his chains for a night to bathe him and dress his wounds while cold riverland winds raced through the camp and raindrops pelted from the heavens, threatening those who encountered the storms with fever. Jaime Lannister was the Stark’s most valuable attribute; to risk his health at this stage would be foolish.

Sending orders to unlock the King Slayer’s cage and unbind his ropes was the last kindness she was willing to give as long as she was living. Catelyn wanted the Lannister dead for the sake of Ned, Bran and the girls. Yes, this was the right decision, despite her loathing of the man. And yet Robb was unaware of her orders.

“He need not know until the morning when the King Slayer is returned.” Catelyn heard herself muttering. “I know what I am doing.”

Catelyn bit her lip and clicked her fingernails on the desk in front of her. She picked up her skirts and knelt by her bed, feeling underneath for a bundle of old silk she had discarded when dress-making. Pulling the odd sheets apart, her only personal luxury – a Dornish wine cask - was revealed. Catelyn stuffed the silk back under the bed and sat at her desk. She drank the remaining water from her goblet and with her hand shaking, replaced the newfound empty space with the wine. Why was she so nervous? What was her motive for sending Jaime Lannister to her quarters when he was seen to? She had nothing more to say to him after discovering it was he who attempted murder on her young son in his own home under her nose. Catelyn clenched her ground her teeth and clenched her neck muscles at the thought before taking several gulps of wine, already finishing the cup. Her wrist immediately felt weaker as she poured again.

She forced herself to drink slowly whilst residing at Winterfell, for fear of humiliation in front of her family and people. That had been months ago. Indulgences such as these were rare at war, especially for a well-respected lady with a conscious as deep as the Narrow Sea.

Catelyn continued raising the goblet to her lips until she heard a shuffling towards her tent and a guard’s voice.

“Jaime Lannister to see you, m’lady.”

Catelyn coolly place the goblet on the desk and turned to face the small party.

“My thanks, Ser. See that no one hears of his whereabouts until morn. If his absence is noted before then, confess to your king of my actions. The storm assures us that winter is most definitely coming faster and harder than ever before. If I must disobey my son and shelter criminals to protect our position in this war, so be it.”

A faint smile grew on Jaime Lannister’s lips and Catelyn knew he had realised the slurs in her speech. The guards cut the rope free from the Lannister’s wrists, bowed their heads and took their leave.

She scarcely recognised her prisoner. His face and body once black with mud were now clean, revealing pale flesh decorated with freshly stitched wounds. His golden scraggly hair almost touched his shoulders now, which would shortly be followed by the rugged facial hair he was sporting. His appearance was a far cry from the dashing swordsman in King’s Landing. Her vision slightly clouded by drunkenness, Catelyn let herself believe for a second Ned had returned to her instead. It became clear to her, she had now lost her head too. Ashamed, she turned to the casket and poured.

“Lady Stark, disobeying her family. I see the trout has leaped from the river and suffocated on the bank.” Jaime watched Catelyn pour a second goblet of wine, his remark leaving no effect on her. “I assume you have taken up my offer to warm your bed tonight then? Well, I’m inexperienced with women other than Cersei, but I promise to be the best you’ve ever had. Or will ever have. That is unless Littlefinger pays you another visit. Did he-”

Catelyn rolled her eyes and held the cup to him. Jaime hesitated and stared directly into her eyes.

“Poison is wasted on you. Do you think I would have left it this long to kill you, and without shedding a drop of blood?” She took a mouthful of wine, her eyes never leaving his.

Jaime revelled in provoking Catelyn’s well concealed temper, yet tonight he was having no effect on her and this impressed him in addition to annoying him. He took the goblet from her and took a seat opposite her. He had never drunk with Catelyn Stark before, he had a feeling she did not take wine due to her tightly strung ways. Jaime sipped the wine, still cautious she was calling his bluff. He had never feared Catelyn before now – and he liked it.

Jaime had always admired Catelyn for her boldness and her kind nature, qualities she had carried throughout her life since was a girl at Riverrun. Jaime was certain wolf’s blood had seeped into her veins – creating a deadly combination of Tully beauty and Stark courage.

Such an honourable woman. Jaime was certain it would be the death of her, yet he wished Cersei possessed this quality. Cersei was an expert player in this game, better than Catelyn who lived for her family and wished to take them as far as possible away from the Iron Throne.

Catelyn was a warm blooded woman with an honest heart. Jaime almost felt sorry for the girl bounding and swimming through the grounds of Riverrun many years ago. She was such a beauty to be lost on a life as this. She still is, he thought. Her copper spun hair laid over her left shoulder in a thick braid, the red pigment leapt out, glistening in the candle light. Her face was thin, but attractive and her eyes glazed over in the purest blue. Her figure…

Jaime cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to the gobet in hand.

The storm raged on brutal as ever as they sat in silence for several minutes. For once, Jaime did not mind the silence. The silence made Jaime feel strangely equal to Lady Stark, though he was under her capture. Looking at her slightly slumped on her chair, her legs elegantly crossed and her face growing older than her years, she must fight for her children. She is a prisoner of this war.

“More wine?” She finally said, already filling her goblet.

Confused and concerned, Jaime place a hand over his goblet. “You’re more like Cersei than you know.”

Catelyn hissed. “Don’t make me sick.” She spoke more loudly than intended.

“I’ll try not to,” he replied sarcastically “I don’t want to be blamed for risking the life of another Stark.”

With that Catelyn threw her cup to the floor. Jaime jumped from his seat as she pulled a dagger from her boot and bound towards Jaime. She pressed the blade against his throat, leaning her bodyweight on his shoulder.

“My son is crippled because of you!” she cried. “My husband is dead because of you and your family won’t do the curtesy of returning his body to Winterfell where it belongs. My girls are your family’s prisoners in King’s Landing…”

Catelyn grew weaker with every statement until she broke, face red, tears streaming. Jaime put his hand on her arms and she dropped the dagger. He no longer feared this woman, how could he? Catelyn’s barriers were down.

“You killed…my Ned.” She whimpered.

Jaime was not in the mood for accuracies at this very moment. She needed someone to blame for her grief and he understood that. He drew Catelyn closer, threading his arms under hers to prevent her falling. His left hand moved from her back to her head and he stroked the copper strands until the sobbing subsided and the tears were silent. She looked so fragile, slumped against his body and Jaime wondered why no one would share in her grief. It was then he realised Robb Stark was merely using her as a piece in his revenge. He had sent the Greyjoy to Pyke, probably ignoring his mother’s counselling. Catelyn should have known the Greyjoys are not to be trusted. He had also sent Catelyn to bargain with Renley Baratheon, when Lord Stark had supported Stannis.

Her emotional support was Eddard, and he is gone. Without him and her other children, Catelyn is alone amongst twenty thousand people.

“I’m sorry about your husband, I truly am. He was a good man.” Jaime felt a pang of regret in his stomach as he remembered crushing Eddard’s leg during his time at King’s Landing. Eddard Stark was a good, loyal man who happened to stumble upon a truth which endangered his life. If Catelyn were in Cersei’s position, Jaime would have liked to have thought Catelyn would have taken the same actions to protect her children. Perhaps not. Which Tully word is the most important when they have to choose?

Catelyn’s tears had ceased. Grabbing a hold of Jaime’s torn clothes like a cat scratching furniture, she tried to get comfortable. Catelyn pulled herself up on his shoulders, regaining the balance on her feet. She wanted to escape his embrace and call for the guards to take him to another tent. But shamefully, she felt safe for the first time since before Ned was made the King’s Hand.

Catleyn brushed a hand over Jaime’s ear and neck before returning it to his shoulder. She sighed, her chest pressed against his and turned her head, resting against him.

Jaime relaxed into her. It felt strange to be in full contact of a woman, a woman other than Cersei. The thought of it increased Jaime’s grip on Catelyn, awakening an ache in his cock. He could feel every curve of her body now. His arm wrapped around her waist, her breast firmly on his chest, her pelvis firmly against his manhood.

He breathed out slowly and audibly, trying to control his rapidly growing erection. This couldn’t happen now. Not when she had granted him a night free from pain and humiliation. Catelyn would feel it any minute now and call for the guards to lock him in chains until dawn when he would be returned to his cage. He wriggled free of Catelyn’s grasp, but to his surprise Catelyn pulled him towards her, planting an eager but gentle kiss on his lips.

They sighed into each other’s mouths, finding each other’s tongues. Catelyn didn’t realise what she had done before Jaime pulled her face away to look in her desperate eyes. His erection had sent waves of arousal through her and she clenched her pelvic flaw, longing for the space to be filled.

Jaime stroked Catelyn’s cheek and cupped her jaw, resuming the kiss. His erection throbbed. It was months since he last felt a woman’s touch and his need for further arousal was urgent. Jaime released Catelyn’s jaw and slipped both hand to her buttocks. Catelyn moaned in agreement as Jaime firmly ground his hips against her. Without a thought, Catelyn followed his rhythm. The folds between her thighs grew swollen and a great wetness covered her smallclothes.

Coming to his senses, Jaime pulled away from Catelyn, this time with more force. He should feel smug to have seduced the ice cold Lady Stark in her own tent at her own will. He should carry on and see if the lonely widow was willing to have a dishonourable fuck feet away from her grieving son.

Instead Jaime cleared his throat and straightened his clothes to compose himself. “Lady Stark. Do you wish to call the guards?”

“No, I…” Catelyn trailed off, fresh tears forming in her eyes at the realisation that the King Slayer had more dignity in this moment than her. “Do you wish to be sleeping on the ground in chains tonight, Lannister?” She asked, desperation and embarrassment radiating from her eyes.

“Of course not, my lady-”

“Then you will sleep here.” Catelyn walked around her makeshift bed and sat down, removing her Tully neck piece. “Look. I don’t know about you, but I’m cold to death and I’d rather not be alone in a storm like this. I’ve had enough for tonight, I’d rather a night of sleep than fornication.”

A smile return to Jaime’s face. “It’s perfectly warm in here.”

Catelyn’s thoughts traced back to her wedding night where she was practically shaking when she reached her quarters. Funnily enough her coldness subsided as soon as Ned removed her gown, though she still trembled in his presence. Ned saw that she resided in the hottest room in Winterfell after that night. Shortly after, he had a sept built specifically for her prayers.

Facing away from Jaime Lannister, she removed her dress leaving only her shift covering her body. Catelyn sat on the bed, still facing away from Jaime and carefully unbraided her hair. Letting Cat’s hair free at the end of a long day was a small pleasure for Ned. He loved her hair. Catelyn blew out her candle, erasing half the light from the tent. She flipped her legs under the covers and shuffled down the bed.

Jaime stood perplexed, unsure of where she wanted him to sleep. Looking around, he found no place to rest his head other than the floor. Playing it safe, Jaime lowered himself to sit. He blew out the last nearby candle and immersed the tent in darkness.

With the wind howling and the rain slapping loudly on the tent as it fell, there was no chance of Jaime getting a wink of sleep. Furthermore, Catelyn thrashed in her bed, constantly moving every part of her body.

“Catelyn…are you okay?” After the night’s shenanigans, Jaime was sure Lady Stark had gone mad with grief.

“These sheets are so cold. I can’t get warm.” Five minutes passed before Catelyn asked “Would you mind joining me?” She bit her lip and screwed up her eyes half in regret and half in longing.

Jaime debated in his head for a second and rose to approach the bed. He couldn’t refuse Lady Stark now, he had very little to lose since she was the one who ordered him here in the first place.

He removed his shirt and had a mind to remove his britches too for fear of making the sheets unclean. That was more than overstepping the mark, he decided and slithered under the covers beside Catelyn.

Now she had invited the prisoner to bed, Catelyn was unsure of how this would help her sleep. The sheets were barely a degree warmer than before causing her heart to sink. Physical contact was necessary.

“Here, what if…” Jaime rolled on his side, facing Catelyn and wriggled over so their bodies were spooning, making sure their hips were at a distance. Jaime placed a hand on her shoulder and Catelyn wondered if he had read her mind. “Thank you for this.” He continued. “I know it’s for your own benefit, but it was not required of you. You have a kind heart.”

“One of my many disadvantages.” Catelyn yawned and shuffled her body closer to Jaime, preparing herself for sleep. Jaime’s hand fell over her stomach, and to Jaime’s surprise she did not move it.

The night proceeded on. Neither of them were asleep. To Catelyn’s shame, she enjoyed sleeping in the arms of a man again, even if it was the King Slayer. She was a mother, a sister, a daughter and a lady to other people, but without Ned she was no longer a desirable woman. War had aged her looks and her remarkable honour caused men to treat her like a Silent Sister. Catelyn felt a tremendous guilt in wanting to be desired. She was forever Ned’s, but she was still only flesh and blood.

In the dark it was easy to imagine the man draped around her was her husband protecting her from the Northern storms she had not grown up with. Even Jaime’s beard felt like Ned’s. Months into her marriage to Ned, she had imagined he was Brandon. A tear of self-pity rolled down her cheek. Both Stark men had made her pick up the pieces of her broken life. It was harder this time, coaching the new Lord of Winterfell and praying for her other four children who were scattered across Westeros.

Lightning flashed outside and thunder cracked. A gush of wind blew the tent so hard Catelyn and Jaime feared it might rip from the ground. Jaime squeezed Catelyn, and Catelyn pushed back leaving Jaime nuzzled in her fragrant hair and his now stiffened cock pressed firmly on the line of her buttocks. A gasp caught in his throat as he shuffled his hips back several inches. Catelyn sighed with frustration and turned around, lifting her leg to rest on his hip. She took Jaime’s face in both hands as their lips melted together.

Jaime moved a hand over Catelyn’s breast through the thin fabric, gently caressing it to her delight. Catelyn had lost her senses to desire and Jaime was not too far behind. Her nipple tightened beneath his hand and she groaned into his mouth as if to confirm it. Catelyn ran her nails through Jaime’s chest hair, down to his britches. Jaime drew a sharp breath as her hand meandered over the bulge there. Catelyn felt immediately wetter than before and her shallow breathing increased. Before she could untie the knot to free his erection, Jaime took her by the leg and turned her on her back. His touch now stronger, more desperate than before, he trailed kisses down over the fabric, stopping to suckle her breasts, leaving wet marks on her shift.

Catelyn had never received this much attention in bed before. Ned was caring, but never bold with her and Catelyn didn’t want to make her husband feel uncomfortable by asking him for favours. She convinced herself it wasn’t important anyway. Ned loved her both in and out of their chambers, and that was enough for her. She wasn’t so sure anymore.

Jaime hoisted the shift up her thighs. Catelyn lifted herself and flew it over her head as quickly as she could. Suddenly her body felt ten times more sensitive than before. Skin to skin contact was heavenly. Jaime stroked her soft inner thighs before planting kisses towards the join of her hip. The pleasure was almost unbearable for Catelyn. She had overheard Petyr and Theon speak crudely of kissing a woman down below, but she’d shrugged it off as a lowborn act. How wrong had she been?

Rampantly thrusting, she eagerly pushed Jaime’s head towards her sex and moaned loudly when his tongue began lapping at her folds. Conscious of Catelyn slowly clamping her legs around him, Jaime prized her thighs open again to prevent suffocation.

She looked down at Jaime, and certain he would not look up at her, she took hold of her breasts and gently squeezed. Catelyn was not one to give into pleasure easily. Politeness between the sheets was all she had known and she’d daren’t touch herself during her times with Ned to avoid any hurt feelings. Jaime Lannister’s feelings were of no importance to her unless he stopped doing that thing with his tongue.

With that thought in her mind, Jaime pulled his face away and peered up at Catelyn. Though she had bared five children, he had always thought her frigid and asexual. How wrong he had been. Jaime smiled between his pleasuring at the thought of the honourable Catelyn Tully and the bashful Eddard Stark together in bed. Perhaps life wasn’t always dull for them in the North.

Catelyn seemed to become more attractive to Jaime with every passing thought. He felt his cock twitch below and groaned in frustration. He remembered he had not been able to spill his seed for many moons as he placed his hand on his damp breeches. To Catelyn’s agony, Jaime pulled away from her sex to remove his remaining garments. She immediately replaced his mouth with her fingers, feeling insatiable and in desperate need of stimulation. Jaime confidently kneeled on the mattress before her, cock upright and raging. Catelyn’s breaths deepened into sighs as she anticipated the ache she would feel when he entered her.

Jaime revelled in Catelyn’s vulnerability. Eyes and leg wide open, he knew she was ready. He’d heard Robert say the Riverland women were the always the wettest and this sight was proof enough. He settled himself down between her thighs and Catelyn welcomed his weight, curling all four limbs around his masculine physique. Jaime reached down for himself and sunk into her with one thrust. Pleasure swirled through Jaime’s head and he paused, head faced down into Catelyn’s hair. For that moment, Catelyn understood he may spend himself there and then, but the ache within her demanded attention so she thrust her hips upwards to meet him that way. Her enthusiasm spurred Jaime on and they were soon moving in unison, both clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

Jaime’s breathing grew more shallow and rapid with each thrust. He hid his face from Catelyn’s and buried it in the pillow to the side of her shoulder. His need was so desperate, he could not show weakness now, not with the tightness of her hot cunt around him. Catelyn’s moans rang in Jaime’s ear. She was sure to be close. With her hands firmly on his buttocks, Catelyn gasped as she climaxed. The air was silent for a moment before her familiar moans returned. Jaime was grateful for her release as it meant he didn’t have to hold on to his anymore. Cersei had taught him to put a lady’s needs first and he had obeyed, even on this occasion with a different woman. Slapping against her weak thighs, Jaime came with an almighty groan.

Jaime recovered his breath and rolled to the side of Catelyn. Catelyn groggily rose from the bed, scraping her fingers through her hair and reached for her shift on the floor. Dawn had broken and the rains had ceased. Robb would be awaiting her presence at the breakfast table and at an urgent meeting after that.

“You should dress quickly. The guards will escort you back to your chains shortly.” Catelyn tugged at the laces on her dress.

Jaime could argue with her, claim he had been used and was now being discarded. Or that he had ruined her honour and insulted Lord Stark’s memory. Instead he rummaged around for his breeches whilst Catelyn platted her flamed locks. He needed her as much as she needed him for those brief hours and Jaime Lannister respected that as much as he hated leaving her.

Without a word, he walked out of the tent and into a more steely company than he had just shared.

Catelyn left the tent an hour later, greeting the guards outside pleasantly, trying not to wonder what they may have heard the night previously. What made the guilt worse was she didn’t regret what she had done. Ned had brought Jon home when she was young and alive, why couldn’t she enjoy the same pleasures with him dead and gone? She entered her son’s tent and the anger vanished.

“Mother, come join us.” Called Robb, his mind elsewhere.

Ned was not gone after all, she could hear him in Robb’s voice.


End file.
